Mutter (тур)
Mutter-тур — третий концертный тур в поддержку альбома Mutter группы Rammstein. Разогрев * 13.05.2001 – 09.06.2001: — Clawfinger * 12.06.2001: Rammstein на разогреве AC/DC * 15.06.2001 – 16.06.2001: — HAM * 03.07.2001 – 31.07.2001: — Godhead и Crossbreed (кроме 14.07 и 29.07) * 04.08.2001 – 06.08.2001: — Hocico * 10.11.2001 – 19.11.2001: — Clawfinger * 21.11.2001 – 23.11.2001: — No Big Silence * 27.11.2001 – 15.12.2001: — Clawfinger * 14.05.2002 – 18.05.2002: — American Head Charge и Raging Speedhorn * 17.06.2002: — Clawfinger и Psyshit * 19.06.2002: — Black Coffee * 30.06.2002: — Dreadlock Pussy и Within Temptation Примечательные концерты *'13.05.2001' - первый концерт Mutter тура. *'18.05.2001' - шоу было полностью записано. Ich will и Links 2-3-4 были выпущены на DVD Lichtspielhaus. Аудио записи Ich will и Links 2-3-4 были позже использованы в Tour Edition альбома Mutter . *'01.06.2001' - The Ramones cover song Pet Sematary, released on the single Ich will, was recorded at this concert. Live audio of Sonne and Spieluhr was also recorded here, and later released on the Tour Edition of the Mutter album. *'09.06.2001' - последнее известное исполнение Nebel. *'18.07.2001' - во время Pet Sematary, к группе присоединились C.J. Ramone и Marky Ramone из Ramones, а также Jerry Only из Misfits. *'24.10.2001' - Daron Malakian из System Of A Down заменил Пауля на этом концерте *'12.11.2001' - первое известное исполнение Halleluja. *'17.11.2001' - первый концерт в России и первое исполнение Rammstein Песня о тревожной молодости. *'19.11.2001' - последнее известное исполнение Rammstein Песня о тревожной молодости и 5/4. *'05.12.2001' - последнее известное публичное исполнение Spieluhr. *'15.12.2001' - последний концерт в 2001 году и также последнее известное исполнение Pet Sematary. *'14.05.2002' - первый концерт в Шотландии и первый концерт в 2002 году. *'13.07.2002' - последнее известное исполнение Adios и Zwitter, а также последнее шоу Mutter тура. Сет-лист Во время тура сет-лист неоднократно менялся от концерта к концерту. Вот лишь некоторые из них: Первая часть тура по Европе 13.05.2001 #5/4 #Mein Herz brennt #Links 2-3-4 #Feuer frei! #Rein raus #Adios #Mutter #Spieluhr #Zwitter #Weißes Fleisch #Sehnsucht #Asche zu Asche #Du hast #Nebel #Sonne #Ich will #Pet Sematary #Rammstein 14.05.2001 - 15.05.2001 #5/4 #Mein Herz brennt #Links 2-3-4 #Feuer frei! #Rein raus #Adios #Mutter #Spieluhr #Zwitter #Weißes Fleisch #Sehnsucht #Asche zu Asche #Du hast #Wollt ihr das Bett in Flammen sehen? #Rammstein #Sonne #Ich will #Nebel #Pet Sematary 16.05.2001 #5/4 #Mein Herz brennt #Links 2-3-4 #Feuer frei! #Rein raus #Adios #Mutter #Spieluhr #Zwitter #Weißes Fleisch #Sehnsucht #Asche zu Asche #Du hast #Wollt ihr das Bett in Flammen sehen? #Sonne #Ich will #Nebel #Pet Sematary 18.05.2001 - 21.05.2001 #5/4 #Mein Herz brennt #Links 2-3-4 #Feuer frei! #Rein raus #Adios #Mutter #Spieluhr #Zwitter #Weißes Fleisch #Sehnsucht #Asche zu Asche #Du hast #Engel #Rammstein #Sonne #Ich will #Nebel #Pet Sematary 22.05.2001 - 24.05.2001 #5/4 #Mein Herz brennt #Links 2-3-4 #Feuer frei! #Rein raus #Adios #Mutter #Spieluhr #Zwitter #Weißes Fleisch #Sehnsucht #Asche zu Asche #Du hast #Engel #Nebel #Rammstein #Sonne #Ich will #Pet Sematary 26.05.2001 - 31.05.2001 #5/4 #Mein Herz brennt #Links 2-3-4 #Feuer frei! #Rein raus #Adios #Mutter #Spieluhr #Zwitter #Weißes Fleisch #Sehnsucht #Asche zu Asche #Du hast #Stripped #Engel #Nebel #Sonne #Ich will #Pet Sematary 01.06.2001 #5/4 #Mein Herz brennt #Links 2-3-4 #Feuer frei! #Rein raus #Adios #Mutter #Spieluhr #Zwitter #Weißes Fleisch #Sehnsucht #Asche zu Asche #Du hast #Stripped #Nebel #Sonne #Ich will #Pet Sematary 05.06.2001 #5/4 #Mein Herz brennt #Links 2-3-4 #Feuer frei! #Rein raus #Adios #Mutter #Zwitter #Weißes Fleisch #Sehnsucht #Asche zu Asche #Du hast #Stripped #Engel #Nebel #Sonne #Ich will #Pet Sematary 07.06.2001 - 09.06.2001 #5/4 #Mein Herz brennt #Links 2-3-4 #Feuer frei! #Rein raus #Adios #Mutter #Spieluhr #Zwitter #Weißes Fleisch #Sehnsucht #Asche zu Asche #Du hast #Stripped #Engel #Nebel #Sonne #Ich will #Pet Sematary 12.06.2001 #Mein Herz brennt #Links 2-3-4 #Sehnsucht #Feuer frei! #Rein raus #Adios #Weißes Fleisch #Du hast #Rammstein #Ich will #Stripped Тур по Северной Америке 04.07.2001 - 15.07.2001 #5/4 #Mein Herz brennt #Links 2-3-4 #Feuer frei! #Rein raus #Adios #Mutter #Stripped #Zwitter #Weißes Fleisch #Sehnsucht #Asche zu Asche #Du hast #Wollt ihr das Bett in Flammen sehen? #Rammstein #Sonne #Ich will #Pet Sematary 18.07.2001 #5/4 #Mein Herz brennt #Links 2-3-4 #Feuer frei! #Rein raus #Adios #Mutter #Stripped #Zwitter #Weißes Fleisch #Sehnsucht #Asche zu Asche #Du hast #Heirate mich #Rammstein #Sonne #Ich will #Pet Sematary 31.07.2001 #5/4 #Mein Herz brennt #Links 2-3-4 #Feuer frei! #Rein raus #Adios #Mutter #Heirate mich #Zwitter #Weißes Fleisch #Sehnsucht #Asche zu Asche #Du hast #Stripped #Rammstein #Sonne #Ich will #Pet Sematary 04.08.2001 #5/4 #Mein Herz brennt #Links 2-3-4 #Feuer frei! #Rein raus #Adios #Mutter #Heirate mich #Zwitter #Weißes Fleisch #Sehnsucht #Asche zu Asche #Du hast #Bück dich #Stripped #Rammstein #Sonne #Ich will #Spieluhr #Wollt ihr das Bett in Flammen sehen? Категория:Концертные туры